


【DMHP】速效青春期（三）

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: summary：在一次傲罗任务中，哈利·波特误食了减龄药剂，变回了八岁的小孩，并意外被马尔福“捡”到了……他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我——————————————————————
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry 德哈
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【DMHP】速效青春期（三）

chapter 3

哈利在一阵肌肉酸痛中醒来，或许是因为十三岁到十八岁的差距更大，恢复魔药带来的副作用比昨天要大一些。他揉着肩膀，慢慢地坐起了身。  
记忆像潮水一样涌入他的大脑：小天狼星的离开、塞德里克在他面前倒下、伏地魔复活、邓布利多、魂器、国王十字车站……战争……和一片废墟的霍格沃茨……  
沉重的记忆回溯让哈利产生了伤疤还在疼痛的错觉，他使劲地摇了摇头，仿佛想把所有鲜明的痛苦一同赶出他的大脑。  
过去了，都过去了。  
他想起了圣芒戈的恢复药剂，想起实际上战争其实也已经过了很多年了。

哈利在床头摸索了一阵，没找到他的眼镜，突然反应过来：“梅林，我为什么又在马尔福的床上？！”  
飞快地翻身下床，哈利在客厅的沙发上找到了他的眼镜。  
马尔福似乎已经走了，哈利看了看客厅的钟，指针指向着下午一点。  
哈利皱了皱眉，嘟囔道：“我居然睡了这么久。”

“啪！”一个熟悉的爆破声传来，显然有人幻影显形到了门厅外。  
钥匙开门的声音响起，马尔福打开门走了进来。他看到呆愣在原地的哈利，耸了耸肩道：“请了个假。”  
“为什么要请假？”哈利不解地问。  
德拉科放下手中的袋子，无辜地眨了眨眼道：“不放心不可以吗？”  
哈利“嘁”了一声，反驳道：“谁信啊。”目光落在他放下的食品袋上，食物的香气刺激着哈利的胃。  
“咕——”

马尔福笑出了声，他把东西重新拿起来，一样一样摆在桌子上。新鲜的燕麦粥冒出了温暖的热气，香喷喷的烤鸡、柔软的锅形蛋糕、薯条和炸肉丸子、又是一份糖浆水果馅饼、甚至还有一瓶黄油啤酒。  
“你是把整个霍格沃茨礼堂的食物都复制了一份吗？”哈利咽了咽口水。  
“那倒不至于……只不过，我以为我家不是有一个正在飞速发育的年轻人吗？”  
哈利不是很想接他这句话，快速地洗漱完换好衣服，回到餐桌上狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。不得不承认，睡了这么久，他确实是很饿了。

他吞咽着那份糖浆水果馅饼，含含糊糊地问：“你为什么唔，每天都买这个？不过我倒确实挺喜欢吃这个的。”  
“你以为我那么多年一直关注着格兰芬多长桌只看到了你的巨怪脑袋吗？”德拉科笑着回答他，意味深长地看了他一眼。

“咳咳！！“哈利差点被嘴里的食物噎住，猛灌了一口黄油啤酒。他假装听不懂马尔福话里的意思，岔开了话题道： “喂，按我现在的记忆，我应该是正在参加傲罗培训，所以说……五年后，我确实当上了傲罗吧？”  
热乎乎的食物下肚，哈利感到胃舒服了一点，满足地呼了一口气。  
德拉科把薯条推到他面前，回答道：“当然了，连救世主都当不上傲罗的话，谁还配当傲罗呢？”  
哈利喝粥的勺子突然停了下来，显然是想起了一些不太好的回忆。顿了一下说：“别那么叫我。”  
德拉科意识到自己可能说错了话，不安地看了看地面，低着头说道：“对不起，你知道，我不是有意的。”  
哈利吃惊地瞪大了眼：“你可真是变了不少……我是说，你居然学会了道歉。”  
“我只是意识到了某些东西的沉重性。”德拉科不可置否地挑了挑眉，又把另一份食物塞到他面前：“两天前我就给魔法部写过信帮你请过假了，附上了圣芒戈的诊断说明，放心吧。”  
哈利咬了一口蛋糕，吞咽下去后说：“这个样子的你可真是让我感到不真实。”  
德拉科只是两手交叉着靠在桌面，看着他吃东西。

酒足饭饱后，德拉科用了几个清洁咒打扫了桌面，哈利坐在沙发上咬着下唇发呆，像是在陷入了什么思考。德拉科走到客厅的沙发前，按开了那台宽屏电视机：“我得承认，有时候你确实能从麻瓜的东西里得到一点乐趣。”  
但哈利的兴趣显然不在这上面，他瞟了两眼新闻节目，没话找话般地：“马尔福，为什么这两天我都没看到你的妻子？我是说，你不是一毕业就订婚了吗？”  
德拉科饶有兴趣地看了他一眼：“早就取消了，我现在是未婚单身人士。”  
“取消了？”哈利呆呆地重复了一遍，连他自己也没察觉到语气里带了几分欣喜，甚至藏不住嘴角的笑意。  
德拉科突然站起身坐到他旁边来：“你在高兴什么？”  
“哈？”哈利慌乱地后退了一点，没敢看他的眼睛。

“哈利·詹姆·波特，昨晚你在我床头偷偷地看了我半天，现在你又如此好奇我是否已经结婚，我不得不提醒你……哈利，我以为我没有瞎。”  
“你有没有瞎关我什……”

哈利·波特觉得天旋地转，一切都充满了不真实感。他好像轻飘飘地踏在云朵里，所有的感官都被眼前的人夺走了。  
马尔福在吻他。  
他的手扣住了哈利的下巴，迫使他张开双唇接受他的吻。他灵巧的舌滑入了哈利的口腔，舔舐着他的上颚，又纠缠着他的舌不放，吮吸了一下，又重重地吻上来。  
这很疯狂。  
疯狂得令人难以置信。  
但哈利知道自己没办法拒绝他。天知道他从在霍格沃茨开始，已经渴望了这个人多久；天知道他订婚那天，他为什么第一次尝试喝到烂醉；天知道他那天胸口涌上来的说不出口的灼痛有多么令他难以忍受。

马尔福总是让他恼火，总是能准确地踩在他每一个讨厌的点上，但是……也总是让他不能不想他，不能不渴望他。  
哈利慢慢地闭上了眼，开始不自觉地回应起他的吻。马尔福的唇舌带着一丝青苹果的味道，熨贴着他的心，舌尖酥麻的快感弥漫到每一根神经。这个吻跟他以前和秋蜻蜓点水的吻不同，跟他挣扎在暗恋的痛苦中时答应金妮尝试走出来的吻也不同，他清清楚楚地感受到他的每一根血管都在跳动起来，呐喊着欲望。  
“你硬/了。”他听到马尔福在他耳边喘息着说。  
马尔福的手伸进他的裤子的时候，哈利知道自己根本没有任何办法说不。他任由那双手拉开了他的拉链，隔着内裤轻轻地按揉着他。  
哈利喘息着按住他的手，像是要他停下，又像是鼓励着他继续侵犯。德拉科的手很快突破了最后一道布料，直接握住了哈利翘得高高的某处，使他忍不住呻吟了一声，把头靠进了他怀里。  
用德拉科的手跟用哈利自己的手完全不一样，哈利切身体会着这点。那双养尊处优的手灵活得不可思议，甚至比自己在青春期偷偷躲在格兰芬多的四柱床里幻想过的还要好。他轻轻擦了一下哈利湿润的头部，熟练地把玩着他敏感的侧面，又圈住他动作起来，手劲恰到好处，一边给哈利制造出一波又一波的快感，一边吮咬着他的脖颈。

德拉科牵着哈利的手，引导他坐到自己身前，他一手快速地解开了自己的长裤拉链，将两人的滚烫握在一起。哈利在他怀里抖了一下，仿佛被他的温度烫到了，呼吸越发急促起来。快感一层层地叠加，哈利感觉到马尔福用指腹摩挲着自己敏感的根部，而与他那张脸极不相符的粗/大炙热紧紧地贴着自己，哈利的脚趾受不了地蜷缩起来，几乎要忍不住了。  
而此时德拉科又吻上来，引导着哈利的舌尖跟随着他的节奏舞蹈，模仿着某种交合的动作。一边热吻一边把两人的阴茎贴在一起套弄着，亲密到能感受到彼此滚烫的血管跳动。德拉科拉着哈利的手覆盖在自己的硕大上，又包裹住他的手套弄着，带动着哈利所有的感官。终于，哈利忍不住咬在了德拉科的肩上，两人同时释放出来，弄脏了马尔福的手和衣服。  
快感的释放让大脑顿时清醒起来，哈利一把推开了马尔福，站了起来，他慌乱得想要夺门而逃。  
德拉科用了一个清洁咒，整理好自己的衣物，还带着高潮后的喘息。他看着手足无措的哈利，调笑道：“胆小鬼，波特。”

哈利想还嘴，但话到嘴边又觉得他的辩驳根本毫无信服力。他四处张望着，躲避着德拉科的眼神，只觉得自己像热锅上的蚂蚁，手脚都不知道应该放在哪里了。  
“听我说，哈利，”德拉科走上前来，把距离缩短到逃无可逃的程度：“我为什么取消与格林格拉斯家的订婚，因为我心里始终放不下一个人。”他暧昧地凑近了哈利的耳边，几乎是叹息着说：“那个人是你，一直都是你，哈利。”  
哈利抬头看他，绿眼睛里写满了难以置信。  
德拉科像是想起了什么，无奈地笑道：“哈利，你这样看着我很像那天我在路边捡到你的时候，可爱得让人毫无办法。”

哈利的脸蹭地一下红透了。  
他偷偷用手背到身后抽出了魔杖：“恢复药剂飞来！”  
一个小小的玻璃瓶突然出现在他手中，他双手捂住了脸，一个幻影显形逃走了。


End file.
